masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:98.134.167.215
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Turian page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SpartHawg948 (Talk) 05:06, July 3, 2010 Turian Article Please note that the similarities shared by the Elites and the turians are way too common in scifi to be a comparision. Military roles can be said about Humans in Star Trek as they seem to occcupy most of Starfleet. Mandibles, while not as common, are common enough. There is only a passing similarity between the Elite's mandibles and the turian ones. Finally their cultures, while sharing some passing simiilarities, are in fact quite different. In Elite society, it is based off of their position in the military, not their individual society. While in turian society, it is based off of their position in both the military and in their society. While both are based on merit, their socities are quite different. Overall they both only have passing references to each other, and many other socities in science fiction, and is therefore not trivia. Also as to the last undo, I tend to agree that it is somewhat opinionated, and opinions aren't allowed in articles. Lancer1289 05:51, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Just a quick note, I do like Halo, have all the current games on 360 and PC, and have Halo: Reach on hold. So I do like the Halo series, but the similarities are too common for trivia. Lancer1289 05:56, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Removal of Information Please note that the trivia you just removed was confirmed by BioWare, i.e. devconfirmed, also known as fact here. That one was a valid trivia piece. Lancer1289 06:27, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Removing Developer Confirmed information The Mass Effect wiki is blessed to have developers of Mass Effect and Mass Effect 2 post information here. Much of this is 'trivia' type information on the inspirations for various in-game things, like alien races. When a piece of info that is confirmed by a developer is added, it gets noted with a piece of embedded text noting that it is "devconfirmed, not speculation". Devconfirmed info is, for all intents and purposes, factual and canon. For this reason, we ask that users not remove devconfirmed info, such as the fact that turian society was based in part on the Terran Federation of Robert Heinlein's Starship Troopers. Thanks in advance for abiding by site policy, SpartHawg948 06:28, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :Just a quick note- removal of devconfirmed (read- FACTUAL AND CANON) information is vandalism. Please cease this vandalism immediately. If not, corrective action will be taken. SpartHawg948 06:36, July 3, 2010 (UTC) : :Haha, intimidation doesn't work on me, mr. bigtoughtarmyguy, especially when I can spoof an IP. And considering that I damn near wrote that article back when this wiki was a pathetic pile of unfinished pages and filled with horrible grammar, I think I know what I'm talking about. Find it hard to believe that my original Turian/Elite comparison sat on the page undisturbed for two years before finally getting removed by a bunch of uppity elitists who think that their shit don't stink. ::And insulting other users is a violation of site policy. Just throwing that one out there. Lancer1289 06:50, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :(edit conflict) Oh, I don't think that at all. In fact, I know that my shit does stink, both literally and figuratively. Secondly, it's Mr. BigtoughAirForceguy, thank you very much. And nice to see someone who has purportedly been around the wiki as long as I have. Gotta love the old-timers. However, since you keep removing a piece of info added by one of the writers of the game, I don't think you do know what you're talking about. SpartHawg948 06:52, July 3, 2010 (UTC) : :It's called being vindictive, Mr. Chairforce. ::What's called being vindictive? And btw, Chair Force is just a nickname coined by idiots who were too stupid to make it into the Air Force. Gotta love having test standards twice as high as the Army and Marines. Keeps out the... well, the morons, to put it bluntly. SpartHawg948 07:05, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Also please don't make false claims, your trivia was not in fact left for two years, just about 4 months, when it was removed by Tullis on July 1, 2009. If you are who you claim to be all you did was add that piece of trivia on March 31, 2009, and made no other edits to the article. User:6101 Sinful Monument, if I am not mistaken. Lancer1289 07:09, July 3, 2010 (UTC)